New Life
by brennan mulwray
Summary: Just a short (and very late) sequel to Joint Forces. BrenShal JesseEmma. All can read, but please review! Thanks! :D


Disclaimer: The only thing Mutant X I own is the season one and season two DVDs. Therefore, I don't own the show.  
  
Hi! Ok as I'm sure you all know from the summary, this is a very short sequel to my fic Joint Forces. I know I wrote the fic a long time ago, but oh well. It takes place about six years in the future. (Sidenote: I am going to write a new fic soon, but I figured I should do this first.) For those of you who didn't read it, Adam screwed over the team, they got rid of him and Mutant X was over. Brennan went to go live with Shalimar, and Jesse and Emma went off on their own. This fic (if that's even what you would call it. It's really short.) is Bren/Shal and Jesse/Emma. Enjoy! Oh yeah, please review! :D  
  
"Happy Birthday to you!" The small crowd sang to the young boy. "How old are you?" They sung. "Are you one? Are you two? Are you three? Are you four?" The group chanted. "Stop!" The boy screamed as they reached four.  
  
He didn't like fire, so he started awkwardly at the four candles burning brightly on his cake. "Blow out the candles and make a wish!" His mom told him once everyone finished the song. The four-year-old shut his eyes tightly and blew a hard as he could.  
  
The room was dark, but he could still see everyone. So could his mom. The lights were turned back on and his dad approached the cake with a large knife. As the group ate, the other two adults talked to the boy's parents.  
  
"One more month!" Emma said cheerfully. "Yup." Jesse agreed. "What's it like?" Emma asked her friend. "Fun." Shalimar replied remembering five years ago. "Actually it's kind of boring." Brennan joked. "You get a tux, use a church, and say 'I do.' Nothing particularly interesting about that." Brennan told the engaged couple.  
  
"But there was one little thing that was," The elemental paused. "Okay about it." "And what might that be?" His wife asked him. "Seeing the most beautiful woman alive in a gorgeous dress confessing her undying love for you." Brennan said with a smile. The four adults laughed a little, and Shalimar gave Brennan a gentle kiss.  
  
"I'm actually kind of nervous." Emma confessed. "Don't worry," Shalimar comforted her friend. "So were we. But I'd say it worked out alright." "Oh yeah." Brennan agreed with a smile.  
  
"So," Shalimar said moving forward with the conversation. "You two planning on having kids?" She asked looking over at her son. "I think we'll just wait and find out." Emma said smiling up at Jesse. "Jason came out pretty good." Emma noted complimenting Brennan and Shalimar. "Thanks." The feral said with a sincere smile.  
  
"Well," Brennan said with a sigh. "You two have some lady talk to attend to. As for us," Brennan said looking at Jesse. "We have our manly duties." The two women laughed and Jesse followed Brennan outside.  
  
"One on one. Let's go." Brennan said throwing Jesse the basketball. "You know you're going to lose. Why even try?" Jesse taunted his friend. "To prove you wrong." Brennan said. "Again." With that the game was on.  
  
It was about ten minutes into the game and the score was tied. Suddenly, Brennan and Jesse heard a scream from inside. This wasn't a playful scream, it was one of terror. Brennan and Jesse rushed inside to see what had happened.  
  
Upon arriving Brennan saw Shalimar with tears flowing down her checks. Emma looked terrified. Brennan followed their eyes and saw a woman holding Jason, a gun pointed to the young boy's head. Jesse ran over to Emma and Brennan started walking up to the woman.  
  
"Let him go." Brennan said angrily. "No." The woman replied simply. "And if you take another step," The woman added, "I'll pull the trigger. Immediately Brennan froze. "What the hell do you want?" Brennan asked with pure hate.  
  
"Revenge." The woman answered. "What did we ever do to you?" Emma asked nervously. "What did Mutant X ever do to me?" The woman said rephrasing Emma's question. "You destroyed me life!" She yelled. "And how exactly did we do that?" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"Remember Gabriel Ashlocke?" She asked the group. "Yeah." The former teammates said in unison. "You killed him! All of you! He was all I ever cared about and you took that away from me!" The woman yelled, jamming the gun into Jason's head.  
  
"This doesn't concern him." Brennan said pointing to his son. The woman was silent for a second before saying. "Fine." she said. "If you want me to spare his life, then I'll be taking yours." She told Brennan. Shalimar looked at Brennan and then at Jason.  
  
'This can't be happening.' She told her self. 'This can't be.' "Alright." Brennan said stepping forward. "Let him go." The woman smiled gleefully and shoved Jason away, towards Shalimar. "Mommy!" the boy cried and ran into his mother's arms. The woman then pointed the gun at Brennan.  
  
"Wait!" Jesse said forming a plan in his mind. "Shoot me." Jesse insisted. "Jesse what are you doing?" Brennan asked looking back at his friend. "Don't worry Brennan, I'll be ok." Jesse said winking at Brennan. The group caught on and Jesse moved next to Brennan. "Okay." The woman agreed. "Your first." She cocked the gun and fired at Jesse.  
  
Jesse massed and was unharmed. While he was doing this, Brennan charged a tesla coil and shot it at the woman. She cried out in agony and fell to the floor. Before she passed out, however, she was able to get off one more shot.  
  
"Shal!" Brennan yelled running to her. "I'm ok." She told Brennan, but he didn't believe her. "We have to get her to a hospital!" Brennan cried and carried his wife to the car.  
  
He gave her to Jesse, while Brennan drove. He sped down the road and towards the hospital. Shalimar was bleeding intensely from the chest.  
  
"We need help!" Brennan yelled entering the hospital with Shalimar in his arms. Jason was crying and Emma tried to comfort him. When nothing was working she sent him a psyonic blast. Jason fell asleep and Emma carried him in behind the others.  
  
"What happened?" a doctor asked Brennan as they put Shalimar in the stretcher. "Someone broke into our house and shot her." Brennan summed up, staying as calm as possible. "You're the husband?" another doctor asked. "Yeah." Brennan said trying to keep himself from crying.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" He asked truly scared. "Yeah." They reassured him. "She'll be fine. We just need to get the bullet out and patch her up. She's lucky. Had it been three inches over, she'd be dead." a doctor explained. "We'll need you to wait outside for now. We'll let you in as soon as possible." the same doctor said. Brennan nodded and followed Emma and Jesse to the waiting room.  
  
"They said she'd be ok?" Emma asked, still holding Jason. "Yeah." Brennan said. "I hope they're right." Jesse patted Brennan on the shoulder. "She'll be fine. She's feral remember?" Jesse asked with a small smile. "Yeah." Brennan said smiling. "I can't imagine life without her." They stood there in silence for a few minutes until a doctor walked up to Brennan.  
  
"Is she alright? Are they done? Can I go see her now?" Brennan asked impatiently. Emma and Jesse smiled at each other at how much Brennan cared for Shalimar. "She's great. They just finished up, and yes you may all see her. She's asleep for the time being however." Brennan smiled and ran to Shalimar's room.  
  
He smiled at the feral. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He crept up to her and slipped his hand into hers. "I love you Shal." He said quietly, just as the others entered the room.  
  
It was about an hour later when Shalimar woke up. Brennan was still holding her hand and staring at her. When he saw her eyes open he smiled brightly. "Morning sleeping beauty." Brennan said kissing the back of her hand. "Brennan!" She cried and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Be careful." Brennan warned, as they pulled apart. Shalimar smiled up a Brennan and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"I love you so much Shal." Brennan said caressing her face. "Love you too Bren." Shalimar whispered. "Emma and Jesse just went to get a drink. They should be back soon." Just as Brennan finished saying that, the couple walked through the door. "She's awake!" Emma said excitingly. Brennan nodded and Shalimar sat up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jesse asked smiling. "Good." Shalimar said looking from Jesse to Emma. "How is he?" Shalimar asked looking at Jason. "He's sleeping." Emma said. "I would have given him to his dad, but blood stains and I like this shirt on him." Emma said laughing slightly.  
  
By the end of the night, Shalimar went back home, Shalimar's shooter was arrested, and Jesse and Emma went on with planning their wedding.  
  
The End! :D  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it! It was fun to write! I know it's short, but trust me; it's better that way. lol! Please review! Thanks! :D 


End file.
